creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Melody Mimic
It mimics your worst fear. It's always watching you, your every move. It won't strike until you're at your strongest point. Not at your weakest, oh no, you're too easy to destroy then. It loves to see you try. It hates weaklings and adores the strongest, and those that think they got the wits to survive. It loves the over-confident who believe that they're able to surpass any challenge. Oh, it loves a challenge from the strongest. It wants to watch you at your limit and then see you breaking down, on your knees, begging for mercy. It mimics your worst fears, using your own arrogance to drag you in as bait. It will watch you chase it around, thinking that you'll be able to catch up to it and overcome your biggest fear. It wants to show others that you're not scared from anything, that you can overcome anything in your path. But having that sense of pride can be very deadly. Not just for you, but for everyone else as well. It also creates a melody in which you'll only be able to hear at the time of your breaking point. It's the depressing melody of a violin that you'll hear once in your life. And that one time you'll ever hear it will be when you're on your knees, breaking down, begging for mercy to live, gibbering that you'll do anything to survive. It really has no true form. It will reveal to you as the one person that you loved the most, the one that you have liked all your life. While its melody emits, it will change into that person, forcing you to look into its eyes. It will crush you down emotionally because you know that this is the end for you. It loves it when you're begging for mercy, crying at its shadow. You'll be pleading that you'll change, but it knows that you won't change. Pride can be a very deadly thing. Having that small sense of self-importance can kill you. It will look at your eyes one last time after you have seen your future. You will then start to feel dizzy. Everything around will start to become a daze. You now know that your life is being drained from you at this moment, but you can't do anything. You are helpless now. You'll wake in a dark room with only one object in front of you. It will be a mirror, in which you'll see your own body. But you're not in control of it. Something else is. That something else is in your body now, and it will hurt everyone that you love. It will destroy them in any way it can. Their happiness will be drained from them. You'll spend the rest of your years watching someone else destroying those that you love. It will be ruining their lives as you watch, and you will never be able to do anything about it. The rest of your years will be spent in that dark room, as you watch. All while the same melody you have heard is repeating itself, forever. Category:Music